Brothers In Music
by Summer's Journey903
Summary: When Matt's manager says he needs something new for the band, it turns out to be TK! Can two brothers work together to win the Battle of The Bands? MattxSora TKxKari TaixMimi minor KenxYolei TRAILER'S UP!
1. Trailer

* * *

Hiya! This is my new story! My first actual anime/digimon story! Well to start things off I decided to make a trailer even though I really suck at this! Haha, so enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Digimon or its characters or any of the songs I use in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**It Started with a suggestion…**

"Your band is just like any other band out there! You need something new!" Matt's manager exclaimed as he stood up from his seat throwing his hands in the air.

Well where are we going to find this _something_?" Matt asked running his hand through his hair, frustrated.

…**And fate….**

_Shows Tk walking through the door, stopping short as he saw Matt's manager go wide eye and started pointing at him._

"HIM!"

"What?" both Matt and TK said in unison.

…**Led it to a partnership…**

"You want me to do what?" TK asked crossing his arms looking at his brother, confused.

"Be in my band." Matt said pleading with his eyes to his brother.

_Shows TK and Matt playing their guitars together._

**Will it turn out well as these two brothers work together?**

"Oh, we ar SO going to win this competition Teeks!" Matt said looking over their song,

"Oh you know it bro!" TK said high fiving his brother laughing.

**Or turn out horrible?**

_Shows TK and Matt wrestling each other, while Tai and Davis try to break them up._

**Will it ruin friendships?**

"Just listen to his ideas Matt, he's a smart kid!" Tai yelled at his friend in their apartment.

"Oh sure take his side!" Matt yelled back standing up from the desk.

"I'm not on anyone's side, damn it! I'm on my own!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shows Davis and TK glaring at each other_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"TK is taking this way too far and you know it!" Yolei said harshly to Kari.

_Kari glares at her and gets up and leaves her at the restaurant._

**Or will it create relationships?**

_Shows Matt playing a song for Sora on his guitar, while looking in each other eyes._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Shows TK and Kari at a restaurant, reviewing his songs. He looks up at her and winks. She blushes and looks down._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Shows Tai and Mimi staring at each other in the middle of a crazy crowd at a concert._

**Starring:**

**Matt Ishida**

_Shows Matt playing his guitar on stage at a concert._

**TK Takaishi**

_Shows TK singing in a recording studio_

**Sora Takenouchi**

_Shows her at her flowing shop laughing with her mother_

**Kari Kamiya**

_Shows her cheering in the middle of a concert, smiling sweetly_

**Tai Kamiya**

_Shows him playing soccer at the park with his friends_

**Mimi Tachikawa**

_Shows her trying on different outfits, at the mall, with Sora and Kari._

**And Davis Montimiya**

_Show him kiss a random girl, and then get slapped_

**In**

_**Brothers in Music**_

"Whoever told me nothing is greater than spending time with a sibling," Matt started, wincing as he pressed an ice pack to his bruising eye.

_Flashes to clip showing TK punching Matt in the eye during a fight_

"was wrong." He finished lying down on the couch.

"…Sorry." Tai said hanging his head,

**Coming Soon!!**


	2. The Important, Life Changing Meeting

**Hello Again! Well on request of Light-of-Hope-07, this is the official first chapter of **_**Brothers in Music. **_**Thank you to those who reviewed my story I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any songs that might show up, but I do own Nick.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Matt sighed for the tenth time in the past ten minutes, pacing back and forth in his apartment that he shared with Tai. Once they found out that they were going to the same college, Tai suggested that they should be roommates since the apartment was a block away from their college. At first Matt was hesitant about this idea, but decided it couldn't be that bad sharing an apartment with his best friend. Boy was he wrong when Tai basically broke his guitar's strings on the very first day of living together!

Even though that was horrible, he wasn't sighing about Tai, but it was about his band manager, Nick Katayama. He recently called Matt asking if he could come over to discuss the band's "future". Matt's been worried ever since he received said call, wondering what could be so important that its concerning the bands "future"? To make matters worse for Matt, his band members were unable to attend this meeting since they were all too busy doing errands, so that left him by himself waiting for his accident prone manager.

'_Ok, get a grip Ishida! It's probably just about hurrying with those new songs. Yeah that's it. Now I'll just sit down and calm my nerves before he get here.' _Matt thought walking towards his couch to sit down and relax, but just as he was about to, someone was knocking on his door. He jumped up and headed for the door. He took one last deep breath, turned the knob, and opened the door to reveal his calm, but obviously worried manager. _(A/N does that make sense? I thought it did, but I'm usually wrong.) _Nick, dressed in his black denim black jeans and white buttoned up shirt with a blue loose tie, walked in muttering a hi to Matt, and taking a seat on his couch. Matt followed, sitting on a chair that was across from him and the two sat in silence.

"So, Nick is there something-"Matt I need to tell you something." Nick stated, interrupting Matt's sentence. Matt rolled his eyes and but nodded anyway since he was use to Nick's constant interrupting over the years he knew him.

"Okay, well the good news is I have managed to get you an audition spot in next month's Battle of the Bands." Nick said smiling looking straight at his clients face. Matt jumped up at this statement, excited.

"Seriously!? This is great! You know how hard it is to get that spot!? How did you do it?" Matt asked smiling from ear to ear. Nick's smile faded as he rubbed the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to explain, but Matt started to talk again.

"Never mind how you did it; I'm just glad you did! I should call the rest of the band to tell them th-"there is a catch to this Matt." Nick spoke up, hanging his head avoiding Matt's eyes. Matt sat back down on the chair and put away his phone.

"What's the catch?" Matt asked slowly looking at his manager. Nick took a deep breath and explained.

"When I showed the producer of the competition your CD and pictures, they didn't want you until I persuaded them and then they agreed to the audition unless you get something new to add to your band." Nick explained thoroughly to Matt. Matt nodded at everything he said, but still didn't understand.

"Huh?" Matt asked leaning back in his chair, confused at this explanation. Nick rolled his eyes this time and fixed his tie, looking at Matt.

"I'll explain simply so you can understand." Nick said smiling a sincere. Matt nodded, urging him to go on and to explain this mess. Suddenly Nick's smiling face got serious as he slammed his hand on the table, making a loud thud. Matt jumped at the noise and brought his knees to his chest as a reflex.

"Your band is just the same as any other band out there, Matt! You need something new, something the other bands that got an audition don't have." Nick yelled standing, facing down at his client. Matt, still looking shocked, silently put his feet back on the floor and straightened out his clothes before responding to his manager.

"Okay, I understand that, but what do they mean when they say "new" Nick?" Matt asked using his finger to make quotation marks on the word new. Nick shrugged looking down and shuffling his feet.

"I don't know. All I know it has to be something the other bands don't have and some new songs as well. They said those were played out as well." Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head in frustration.

"Alright, but where are we going to find that something?" Matt asked, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Just then Matt's apartment door opened, and in stepped TK dressed in his blue basketball shorts and a dark blue t-shirt with a duffle bag in his hands.

"Hey, Matt, sorry I'm late Basketball practice took longer than I thought, and then…" TK started but stopped short looking, well more like staring, at the twenty something year old pointing at him with wide eyes and a stupid smile.

"HIM!" Nick said looking at Matt and then turning back at TK.

"What?" Matt and TK said in unison. Matt, out of complete shock, stood up and gave his manager a look. TK just stood still confused at what this guy met. Nick smiled even wider started jumping towards TK but tripped over his own feet. He got up and stood next to the kid looking at Matt while TK was staring at this crazy man.

"I think he is what we need Matt!" Nick said draping his arm around TK's shoulder. TK raised an eyebrow at the man and then turned to his brother giving him a 'what-the-hell' look.

"That's just my brother. TK this is my manager Nick." Matt said shaking his head at his manager who was inspecting his brother. Nick turned to Matt, still smiling but was confused

"You have a brother? Since when?" Nick asked.

"Since I was born…" TK muttered under his breath looking the other way. Matt chuckled but quickly covered his smile with his hand once Nick started to talk again.

"This is great! Tell me how old are you, kid?" he asked TK

"Uh, sixteen…?" TK answered uncertainly. Nick then started running his hand through the younger blonde's hair, freaking TK out even more.

"Is this your natural hair color?"

"Yes…" TK stated stepping back from Nick, fixing his hair. Nick then tapped his chin thinking of something else. After thinking of something, he snapped his fingers.

"How about your eyes? Let me see!" Nick said about to charge at him. TK, scared at what this might lead to, stepped to the side on time to see Nick run straight into the wall.

"Ok first off, I don't even know you, so I appreciate it if you would stop touching me and two," He turned to walking towards his brother, who was fighting back a smiled."What is he talking about?" Matt glanced at Nick, who was nodding his head urging him to ask. Matt sighed but then turned to his brother.

"Ok, uh, TK I was wondering if you would join my band."

"You want me to do what?" TK asked crossing his arms, confused.

"Be in my band." Matt answered, sticking his hands in his pockets. TK looked at him, and started laughing.

"You can't be serious." TK said chuckling, not believing this. Matt chuckled too, and turned away from his brother heading to his couch and sitting down.

"Oh, but I am." He said looking at his brother smiling. TK raised an eyebrow and sat next to his brother on the couch.

"Why do you want me in your band?" TK asked looking curiously at him.

"Well-"His band needs something new added to it or they can't perform at the Battle of the Bands." Nick finished for Matt, sitting across them on the chair Matt once sat in rubbing his red forehead. Matt glared at him, and he merely shrugged.

"It's not like you get to the point. Listen, TJ-"TK!" TK said getting irritated with him. Nick ignored him and continued as if he hasn't said anything.

"-you are exactly what his band needs! I mean look at you two! You guys are basically twins!" Nick said pointing at them. Matt and TK looked each other with their eyebrows raised, but shrugged.

"You look the same, but each other's opposites. I mean Matt is obviously the sensitive rock star while TK is the charming basketball player! This is perfect!" Nick said, his smile getting wider by the second. Matt rolled his eyes once again at him and turned to his brother.

"You know he has a point, Teeks. I mean, I've heard you sing and you have a talent there kid. Plus I gave you and Tai guitar lessons two years ago, and who was the one who caught on quickly while the other just played the bongos on the other side of the guitar?" Matt asked laughing nudging TK remembering how Tai just gave up after five minutes and started bugging the hell out of Matt. TK chuckled and nodded.

"Plus, while I was getting those guitar lessons at thirteen, you were getting those piano lessons at nine. So you're a regular musician just like me." Matt said smiling, but stopped to see TK thinking deeply at what he said.

"That's why you started basketball, huh TK? You didn't want to be like me." Matt said looking at his brother, who merely shrugged. The older blonde looked at his manager who was motioning him to make TK agree, and he sighed.

"Look TK, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. It's completely your choice." Matt said reassuring his brother by patting his shoulder. TK stayed silent, contemplating the idea and smiled.

"I'll admit it Matt. Even though I don't want to be exactly like you, I always wondered about the life of being a rock star." He said laughing. Matt smiled at his brother as did Nick.

"So that's a yes?" Matt asked hopefully, but already knew the answer. TK nodded and hugged his brother. Matt pulled away and was about to say something until the sound of sniffling broke the short time of silence they had. They turned and looked at the music manager wiping his eyes with his tie.

"Nick? Are you crying?" Matt asked bewildered. Nick sniffed some more and looked at Matt.

"I-its ju-just a beautiful moment. I-I mean this ba-band can go really far now! I'm going to go now. I-I'll call you." Nick said walking out the door. Matt and TK just sat there; both shocked and a little scared at what they just saw.

"You know he's really-"yeah I know TK. I know" Matt finished for TK before those two started laughing and began talking about the competition.

This was the beginning of an…interesting partnership.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And I'm done! Sorry if it's short and boring but I wanted to put the meeting out of the way. More fun stuff will come up later=) I'm also sorry it took so long. I was going to have it up Monday the 29****th**** before I went to Warped Tour the next day but my mom needed the computer. But either way I hoped you enjoyed and please, please review!**

**Oh and so you know these are the ages for my story.**

**Joe: 21**

**Matt, Sora and Tai: 20**

**Mimi and Izzy: 19**

**Ken and Yolei: 17**

**TK, Kari, and Davis: 16**

**Cody: 14**


	3. Skyway Avenue, WTK

****

Hey everybody who's still following this story! I know I'm a year late, but the next chapter to my story is

_**finally**_** here. Sorry for the wait! Before I start this story there are some things I need to point out about what I'm going to do with this story.**

**1: I'm not really sure how to write Cody so he's probably not going to show up in this story that much. Sorry to all you Cody fans, but he was never my favorite anyways (I'm not bashing him it's just an opinion.)**

**2: For the rest of my story's chapter I'm going to start naming them out of random songs that I have on my iPod. So there will be a time where the song doesn't go with the chapter's direction, but I thought that would add some musical sense to the story since it's all about music!**

**And lastly 3: I have picked out a few songs that I have planned to put in my story, but if ****any of you know a great song that goes great with the story or you have one that you personally wrote that you can just picture Matt or TK (or both!) singing that would be greatly appreciated =).**

**Well that was probably the longest author's note that I will ever write. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know its short and not the greatest, but consider this a filler to get the story rolling=)**

_Disclaimer:_ Sadly I do not own Digimon, which belong to someone else. I also don't own the song that I used for the title. That belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

"Where are they?" Mimi asked tapping her nails against the table that she and the rest of the gang were sitting at in the local pizza restaurant. The table consisted of Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Davis and Kari. It was Saturday afternoon and Mimi decided that it would be a good idea for the Digidestined, old and new, to get together since everybody has been busy the past week.

'_It was actually a perfect idea,'_ the pink haired girl thought, _'until people started bailing on me!'_

Joe couldn't go because he had a "super important exam" he needed to study all day for. Yolie and Ken were on another date, which made that the 5th one that week. "It's so cute, it's sickening." Kari had bitterly told Mimi explaining those two and their budding romance. _'Probably wishes that it was her and a certain blonde boy who had a date every day.'_ Mimi thought about the brown haired beauty.

Sora and Kari were the only ones who agreed to come the moment she asked them. Mimi had to break down Izzy's door and threaten to introduce his laptop to the tires of her car if he didn't agree to go with her, to drag him out to this luncheon she generously offered to pay for. And Davis, well, once Kari said she was going, he couldn't say no.

"You called them, right Sora?" Kari asked slapping away Davis' hand when it got a little too close to her own. _'Curses! Foiled again!' _he thought retreating his hand back. **(ha-ha I heard that somewhere and now it's my new catchphrase =))**

"Yeah, Tai answered and said he had to wake up Matt and TK. Apparently they were up late last night doing something." Sora answered playing with the straw of her drink. Just as she said that Tai came running in and slid into one of the chairs at the table. Catching his breath, he smiled at everybody there, especially at the pink haired beauty in front of him.

"Hey guys! Is this all that's coming?" He asked getting the waiter's attention. She was about his age with her blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail.

"Hey sweetie, can I get three cokes please. My other two friends are coming and to answer your question, no, they aren't as good looking as me." Tai said winking at the young lady. She rolled her eyes and walked to get the drinks ignoring his pathetic excuse for flirting. Mimi narrowed her eyes at Tai who merely shrugged.

"Uh, where are Matt and TK?" Izzy asked his friend to get him out of trouble with Mimi.

"Oh, they'll be here. They have to if they want their phones back." Tai said, chuckling, pulling out two cell phones and placing them on the table. Davis made a dash for TKs cell phone and started looking through it.

"Davis, that's invading TKs privacy!" Kari scolded him and turned to her brother who was doing the same thing to Matt's phone. She gasped.

"Same goes for you Tai!" He was about to give her some remark, when the cell phone was snatched out of his hand by none other than Matt Ishida.

"Listen to your sister, dumbass. She's smarter than you." He said smacking Tai beside the head and took a seat between Mimi and Sora. Tai rolled his eyes and rubbed the sore part of his head.

"There wasn't anything interesting in there. All you had was texts from Sora. Do you two ever talk to anybody else?" he asked as TK quietly took the seat between Tai and Kari. Matt and Sora both narrowed their eyes and blushed at the bushy-haired man.

"Shut up Tai!" They both exclaimed.

"Where's my phone?" TK asked looking at Tai, but was answered by an outburst from Davis.

"What is this? Kari, why is it that you answer TKs texts, but every time I text you, you're too busy? What am I, old cat food?" Davis whined showing Kari TKs phone. TK, like everybody else (except for Kari), rolled his eyes as he grabbed his phone from his hand.

"No, of course you're not Davis." Kari said in monotone, as if she said it all the time, (Which she does.)

"Yeah, cat food doesn't whine like a girl…" Sora muttered under her breath. Izzy overheard and chuckled.

"Ok let's get the food out here quick! I'm starving." Tai let out, rubbing his hands thinking about the delicious food. Matt nodded just as the pizzas Mimi ordered and the drinks Tai ordered arrived and everybody grabbed a slice.

"Yeah, TK and I have something important to do after this." Matt said taking a bite of his pepperoni pizza.

"We do?" TK asked confused. Matt looked at him incredulously.

"Remember that little discussion we had yesterday?" Matt said waving around his slice of pizza before taking a bite. Mimi wiped off some of the tomato sauce that came from his pizza and smeared it on Matt's shirt.

"What discussion did you guys have?" she asked. TK was going to explain until Matt beat him to the point.

"TKs joining my band." He said like it was nothing. Everybody at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at TK, who was silently eating his pizza, glaring at his brother. Matt looked up to see his brother's face and gave him a look while shrugging.

"They were going to find out anyway, TK."

"Yeah but you could have let me say it." TK argued rolling his eyes going for a second piece of pizza.

"Wait, so Matt wasn't kidding? TK are you really going to be in his band?" Sora asked. TK nodded.

"Yeah, he asked me yesterday. Well more like his manager did. That guy is crazy." He explained to Sora.

"Oh Nick? Yeah, he's a weird one." Mimi agreed chuckling, wiping her face with her napkin. Tai snapped his head from TK to Mimi.

"How do you know Nick?" His eyes narrowed at the girl in front of him. Everyone turned their attention to the two now, all knowing the relationship between them. They both liked each other but were too scared to do anything about it, the usual.

"He's an old friend, Tai. What's it to you anyway?" she challenged, crossing her arms. His eyes widen a bit and he turned to TK.

"Let's get back to TK the music man, shall we?" he said nervously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! I mean, do you have any musical abilities?" Davis asked raising his eyebrow at the young blonde. TK looked at him and shrugged.

"I have had some experience with-"he started but was interrupted by a napkin being thrown at his face.

"Will you quit being so modest! It's not a rock star quality, Teeks." Matt said to him before turning to Davis to answer his question. "I taught him how to play the guitar years ago and he took piano lessons when he was like, nine."

"Really?" Kari asked her best friend. TK blushed and nodded.

"Wow, you know I never thought TK would join a band, let alone yours Matt." Izzy stated pushing away his plate.

"What? My band not good enough for you Izzy?" Matt said trying to sound offended. Izzy shook his head.

"No it's not that! It's just-well this is big news. I mean we never knew TK could play an instrument and now he's in a band. No offense TK." Izzy said. TK waved him off telling him it's cool while his brother stood silent, thinking.

"You know what Izzy, you are right. And that's why he's going to show what he knows Monday night at the Golden Café!" He stated happily texting away on his phone. TK, who was drinking his soda at the time, started coughing uncontrollably at this shock. Kari was gently patting his back gently, helping him.

"Really? How can you get that arranged Yamato?" Davis asked him, crossing his arms. Matt narrowed his eyes at the boy. _'Now I know why I never liked this kid, he asked too many questions!'_ he thought.

"I'm good friends with the girl whose father owns the place. I'm positive she'll put in a good word for us." Matt said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"So what am I going to be doing exactly Matt? Because this is all news to me at the moment! I mean I barely agreed to this band thing yesterday." TK said recovering from his little cough attack. Matt rolled his eyes at his little brother.

"Jesus, TK calm down. You're just going to get up on stage, sing a song, and then you get off. It's not that hard." Matt said leaning toward his brother who sat across from him at the table.

"Ok sure." TK replied sarcastically. He then got a serious confused expression and turned to his brother.

"What song?"

"You're going to write one!" Matt exclaimed getting out of his seat looking down at his brother. TK's eyes got wide and he was about to protest when Matt interrupted him, clearly not finished with explaining things to him.

"And don't you dare turn back now, Takeru. You already agreed to this yesterday. And if you freak out on me or try to bail on this opportunity that I am _generously_ gave you, remember this. I know you. I know where you sleep. I know your secrets." Matt said dangerously narrowing his eyes at him. TK sunk back in his seat and everybody looked at Matt shocked from his sudden outburst. Well except Tai who was used to Matt's dramatic outburst by now, so he kept eating.

TK sighed and got up from his as well. "Fine I'll do it. I really have no choice anyway." Matt smiled and turned to the rest of the table.

"I'll text you guys the details. Thanks again Meems for lunch. Let's go TK; you got a song to write!" Matt said exiting the restaurant. TK smiled and waved at everybody and left after his older brother. Once they were out the door Kari was the first to break the silence.

"Something tells me those two might kill each other down the road because of this whole band ordeal." She stated looking at the door the two boys walked out of.

"Oh there's no doubt about that Kar. But it is going to be fun to watch!" Davis exclaimed before going back to his pizza. Everyone rolled their eyes at the goggle headed boy.

"I got Money on TK." Tai said with his mouthful of his sixth slice of pizza. They all shook their heads and went back to eating, thinking about the two brothers and how this might break their bond.

* * *

_Where are your guts to fly?  
Soaring through, through the night  
And if you take that last step  
I'll follow you  
Leave the ledge and fly  
We're finally alive_

S k y w a y A v e n u e –**We the Kings**

* * *

**And there is the Second chapter of my story. Again sorry for the late update. ill try to make the next one quicker! =) Please review!**


	4. IMPORTANT

Okay so I read over my last chapter for the first time in months and I just noticed something. I messed up BIG time. I honestly do not know where that chapter came from because it was nowhere near to where the story is going. Well, maybe a little but not really. Anyways, I am going to write another so it makes sense to everything else in the future. Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter even though it was going off track. That was very nice of you! I will rewrite as soon as I can. Happy Thanksgiving, Everybody!


End file.
